


Home

by Lyril



Series: Jūbun [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyril/pseuds/Lyril
Summary: For eons, after the Sundering, Hades had walked alone. Home was forever a concept always beyond his reach. He had walked, and worked, and prayed. For the day he would finally find it.He believed he finally had.-A standalone one shot midquel set in between the events of part 1.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Jūbun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy one shot is written out of my desire to see our favorite Ascian happy for once. And the believe that he would make a great father, if given the chance. 
> 
> This story is set during the events of part 1 but it's not necessary to read that in order to understand this story (though I would be very happy if you give it a try). For those who didn't, canon timeline wise, this is set years in the future after 5.3 with Hades returned and taken over Garlemald as the Emperor once more. The WoL is female but the race/features are made vague so you could picture her however you want.

There weren't many things Hades was afraid of. Not ones he would willingly admit to, at least. He had, after all, in his thousands of years, seen and experienced all life had to offer at least a few times over. Even those the average mortal wouldn't have gone through, namely the ending of the Star and the loss of everything they had known and love.

No, there weren't much Hades would say he was afraid of. He would even proudly proclaim there wasn't much in the world that could thoroughly shaken him.

His world was definitely being shaken now.

"Hades?" He felt gentle thumbs brushing against his cheeks, a balm to the rising panic that paralyzed him upon hearing the news.

He really should have expected this. With how... _obsessed_ they were with each other, this outcome was an eventuality. He should be overjoyed as anyone would. He should have shared her excitement over it. But all that came were memories of the past and a sense of crippling fear of history repeating itself.

Why was it that he could never escape -

"What's wrong?" Her voice pulled him back to the present, even before he felt the pressure on the back of his head pulling him down to her level. "Hades, please talk to me."

He had wanted to but his mouth had gone dry and his voice unwilling to heed his demands. He buried his face into the crook of her neck instead and grounded himself with the feel of her in his arms, the comforting scent of lavender off her skin. He felt her arms wrapped around him in return and together, they stayed that way till the harsh beating of his heart slowed to normalcy and he could finally breathe once more.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and didn't protest when she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a gentle voice, her hands moving comforting circles on his back.

Hades closed his eyes and exhaled softly before nodding. He led her to the couch by the fireplace and had her cuddled at his side, her weight and warmth a comforting presence as he dived into the memories he much rather forget.

He told her of Solus' eldest son, about the hope that boy had kindled in his weary heart. He told her about the joy of fatherhood as he watched the boy grew and how the hope flourished when traits of an Amaurotian begun to show on him. And then with the weight of a still grieving father, he whispered about that boy's too early death at the hands of an incurable illness. And even quieter still was his inability to save him for Solus and the rest of Garlemald possessed no magic. He confessed his regrets and then admitted his fears for their child's future. Of what he would do if theirs met the same fate.

She listened patiently to them all and when he's done and silence fell between them, she gently took his hand - the hand that was clutching desperately at the hem of her nightgown - and placed it on the flat of her stomach.

He looked at her in confusion and she only smiled back. "You're not Solus anymore and neither are you alone." She said, tightening her hold on his hand in assurance. "We'll do this, together."

There were no words, none at all, to represent the magnitude of the effect her simple words had on him. Myriad of emotions churned within but none of them was of fear as he looked into her warm and loving gaze, then at their connected hands on her stomach. If he were to squint and focus, he could almost make out the tiny soul hidden beneath her beautiful and radiant blue.

Something so small and fragile...could he really...?

Then he looked at her again and knew, without a doubt, that as long as she's here by his side, everything would be alright. And for the first time since hearing the news of her expecting, he let out a smile and finally allowed joy to overtake him.

***

The Warrior of Light. Hydaelyn's Champion. Hero of Eorzea and of the Source. Slayer of both Primals and Ascians alike - himself included, of course. Nothing seemed to be strong enough to best her. Everything that crossed her path had the tendency to meet a horrible, terrible end. He had joked once, with the Scions when everyone was drunk to the world, that should anyone attempted to throw a knife at her, the knife would pivot and hit them instead. They had all shared a laugh because if nothing else, his joke carried with it an ounce of truth.

The Warrior of Light was indestructible.

Immortal, even.

It was a known fact. A comforting fact. A fact many took for granted. A fact he took for granted.

For all his worries for the life of their child, he had failed to realize the very real possibility that she would die before they came to term. A possibility that became very real when this child of theirs was being difficult and may very well be the death of her.

And to think, a feat no one could ever accomplish until now, her very own flesh and blood. His as well. A fact that got him to think perhaps it was because of him and his unsundered genes running through this child's veins that made them so incompatible.

"I shouldn't have taken you in my true form that night." Hades had whispered bitterly one day, when the sun was beginning to set and the orange hue cast her sunken, pale face in more colors than it did in the past moon.

She had chuckled then, nuzzling his palm and looking up at him with mirth in her eyes. "It was good sex, though." Her lips had quirked up into a smirk. "As did the many times before and after that."

He snorted. "Good but reckless."

She made a humming sound as she shifted to lay on her side, snuggling deeper underneath the thick sheets. "It would be if any of us got hurt by it but last I checked; I only ever have fond memories of a good time." That mirth again in her eyes and smile. "As did you."

Hades rolled his eyes and flicked her nose lightly in playful annoyance. "I will have none of that cheek."

"Or what? You will bend me across your knee?" Her teasing smile would be the death of him, for sure.

"Keep that up and I very well might, my dear."

"Hmm...tempting. Be that I have the energy for it." She sighed in disappointment and then her face suddenly scrunched up, brows furrowed in obvious discomfort. "Hades."

Hades moved without further prompting, placing his hand onto her chest and poured healing magic into her. She visibly relaxed and gave him an appreciative smile.

"And here you are, still stubborn in your believe that recklessness had no part in it." He raised a brow at her only to frown when she shook her head.

"Only if you keep trying to rationalize what is a very normal occurrence for expecting women."

"Be that as it may, none of them had quite the reaction you do, my dear." He rested his head on the back of his hand, his scowl deepening further. "Not even the wife I'd taken as Solus had such severe case of morning sickness during her two pregnancies."

She laughed, not even the constant nausea had dampened her cheery mood in the slightest. "Oh Hades." She reached out to take his free hand in hers, kissing his knuckles. Even with the layer from his glove, he could still feel the tingle of warmth lingered after. "We will be fine. My mother hadn't the best of time with me and I became the Warrior of Light."

Hades merely scoffed grouchily and looked away, ignoring her light laughter.

"That's an impressive pout." She teased and then tugged at the hand that was still in her grasp. "Come here."

He frowned further and pointedly ignored her request, even when she tugged at his arm again. But he knew it was a futile attempt on his part either way. He would always give in and it didn't even take much cajoling from her to have him do so. One more tug and his name uttered so sweetly in her voice were all it took for his resolve to crumble away like dust and he let out a deep sigh. He shifted on the bed, sliding in underneath the sheets till he laid on his side before her, stubbornly maintaining his scowl as a last ditch effort in keeping his pride.

Gentle fingers prodded at his furrowed brows, smoothing out his frown, her smile like a ray of sunshine warming through every inch of him. It truly was an impossible task to stay petty at her and he found his pettiness dissipated like smoke.

"There's that smile." She cooed, her smile widening, eyes sparkling like the purest of gems. "A smile always suits you best."

He chuckled, smile widening along as he shifted closer to rest his forehead against hers, arms snaking around her in a loose embrace while her hand moved to thread fingers in his white hair.

"It will be fine." She emphasized once more, as if he wasn't already convinced the first time around.

"I know."

She breathed out a laugh, her warm breath ghosting against his lips. He closed the last small gap between them and kissed her softly, hand reaching around to caress her small round belly to feel the almost indistinguishable flutter of aether swirling within.

Yes, it would be fine.

***

His wife had first posed the question when she was still early in her pregnancy, when their child was too small to even show on her flat belly. She asked if he could see their soul, the hue of it as he did with hers and everyone else. He had answered that he could, but barely. Not enough to discern with certainty. She was satisfied with his answer, nonetheless, a sparkle of excitement in her eyes as she hummed thoughtfully.

She posed that selfsame question again a moon later and then again on the following one. And each time he had answered the same and even laughed that he wouldn't be able to see till their child grew a bit bigger than pea size. She had laughed along and moved on to other, more absurd question in regards to their gender.

Her confidence on the full capability of his Sight was flattering albeit overly exaggerated. Still, he indulged her silly questions, having swept completely along in the buzz of her excitement.

The palace tried to maintain its formal image as befitting the very seat of governance but even then it was slowly but surely being swept along with it. Servants and palace guards chattered excitedly, gossips being flung around, bets being made on the gender of the incoming royal and some, on whether the Emperor would break down sniveling when he first held his eldest. All things Hades would have considered totally unacceptable - and for that last bit, punishable by death - but just this once, he would let it slide.

Never let it be known Hades was not a generous Emperor.

(Not that he wasn't secretly reveling in them all).

She had seen through it. Of course she would, with that knowing smile of hers. But his dear wife had always been wise to hold her tongue. But that didn't alleviate the aggravation that rise from the way she had hum in reply to his not-excuses, or the way she had nod in utter seriousness despite the gleam in her eyes that just _knew_.

Oh how it aggravated him. How he yearned to bend her over the dining table right then and put her in her place, make her apologize and beg for mercy as he teased every pleasure out yet never giving enough.

But he was a generous husband as much as he was the Emperor. He would let it slide and pushed down his urges.

(Not that he wasn't deathly afraid of hurting her and their child, even though he knew they wouldn’t be.)

When he could make out the hue of their child's soul more clearly for the first time, her morning sickness had thankfully subsided as she entered the second trimester. It was by pure chance he had noticed it, as absorbed as he was in massaging her foot that had been cramping lately, lips tugged into a serene smile as they discussed their child's future.

"I think they would make a good engineer, like their father."

"On the contrary, my dear, I think they wouldn't sit still enough for that. An adventurer, like their mother is my guess."

"A scholar, like their father." She insisted, jiggling her toes and he huffed a laugh, moving his hands from her ankle to pinch those digits lightly.

"Very well. An adventuring scholar then, travelling the world in search of hidden knowledge and secrets unknown to all. The best of both worlds, wouldn't you agree?"

He had glanced momentarily towards her, then and a hue that was not hers peaked out amidst her own blue that stunned him to a stop, the tease he was ready to throw at her died at the tip of his tongue.

It was green.

Not just any green but the kind of green that reminded him of spring, of sprouts peeking out after long, endless cold nights of winter. The kind of green that signified new beginnings, hope, beauty. The kind of green, especially being embraced lovingly by her blue that reminded him of simpler times, of days napping in a hidden garden in Amaurot with his back on the soft, warm green grass and the clear blue sky blanketing him from above.

It was fitting.

It was breathtaking.

It was -

"Hades!"

He looked up from her belly to meet her worried, near panic stricken eyes and realized he must have sat there motionless and staring for too long a time. But the brush of her fingers against his cheeks, the wetness he felt there told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry to have startled you." He turned his head slightly to kiss the inside of her palm. "I was merely overwhelmed by the sight before me."

It took her awhile to process but soon, the worry in her eyes were replaced by realization and then, excitement. "You saw it?"

"I did."

"And...?" She scooted closer, excitement buzzing off her in tangible waves.

He chuckled, eyes glancing back to her belly and at the beautiful, mesmerizingly perfect combination of colors that he wished desperately he could show her. He placed his hand on the curve of her belly, tenderly caressing it through the thickness of her nightgown and smiled.

"It is the color of home."

***

Aside from the early stages of her pregnancy, Hades was very much relieved to find their child to be an easy babe to carry. He was still being very careful around his wife, much to her exasperation, but she had never looked better.

He was certain everything would continue to be smooth sailing.

He was certain it would be fine.

He had even begun to put his guard down and his chronic concern for their well being to rest.

And he regretted it when their seemingly easy child decided to come a moon too early and with a vengeance during what was considered to be the worst blizzard seen in Garlemald yet.

Hades paced restlessly in the hallway outside their chambers while his wife's pained cries pierced through the walls. She had been in labor for close to half a sun now and the end was still nowhere in sight.

The midwives had told him early on that the position of the babe was wrong and it wouldn't be an easy birth. Hades had wanted to stay and help however he could but was quickly ushered out - shoved, more like - before he could even voice his protest.

He knew, deep down, that there was nothing he could do. He was hopelessly unfamiliar in this area and as such, he had no choice but to leave the life of his wife and child to experts who could.

But what if these broken, fragmented beings slipped up? What if they failed and the lives of them both were threatened? It wasn't unheard of. It was even a common occurrence.

What if, what if anything were to happen to them? What if tonight would be the time he lost them both?

Lost...her?

He -

"Erm, pardon me, Your Radiance."

His spiraling thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hesitant voice, his pacing stopped mid turn as he snapped his attention towards the intruder who dared bothered him at a time like this.

"What?" He snapped.

The soldier jumped in his spot, gunblade almost fumbling out of his grip. Hades glared as the soldier quickly righted himself and saluted.

"A-a thousand apologies, y-Your Radiance." The soldier stammered out, eyes remained fixed ahead and avoiding any contact with Hades. "It was never my intention to interrupt but I merely thought, perhaps, you would need some assurance."

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" He crossed his arms, eyes glaring hard at the timid man before him. A man that was supposed to guard their chambers and proving really fast how inadequate he was in his job.

"W-well." The soldier swallowed hard, nervous sweat forming on his temple. "M-my wife had j-just recently given birth to our daughter, Y-your Radiance."

"And I should care because?" Hades raised a threatening brow, patience thinning at each second passed.

"B-because, Your Radiance, she was in the same condition." The soldier gripped tightly on his gunblade, seemingly using it as an anchor to steady himself. "Our daughter was a moon early as well and my wife was in a lot of pain. There was so much blood and I thought, at that time, that I would lose them both. That I couldn't - "

See a point living anymore.

"Is there a point in all these, soldier because you're doing a dreadfully horrible job at 'assuring me'." Hades snapped, fist clenching tightly against his arms, nails digging into his coat.

"Y-yes, of course Your Radiance!" The soldier cleared his throat and stood up straighter and even dared to turn his eyes to Hades in an unwavering gaze. A steady gaze that beheld an inner strength not shown before. "Her Radiance is a much stronger person than my wife. If my wife, frail as she had always been, could live through it along with our daughter, I have every faith that Her Radiance and the royal heir would as well."

This soldier, this man who had been a child of Garlemald for as long as he lived, had no love for the Warrior of Light. He did not hold the same delusional confidence in her seeming immortality as the rest of Eorzea did. All he saw was she as a woman, human like all of them were. If he believed she could make it, if he believed she was made of stronger stuff than what Hades himself believed...perhaps there was truth in those words.

Perhaps he should believe in her as well.

She had kept telling him it would be alright. She had even caught his hand in the throes of pain to silently tell him that through her glazed eyes.

Hades took a deep breath in and calmed both his thoughts and his racing heart. He turned to a nearby chair, one prepared for him earlier, and plopped heavily on it. He did not bother thanking the soldier but he nonetheless gave the man a nod, one that was enough to put a huge smile on his face.

If everything went well, he would look into giving the man a promotion.

Their child arrived a bell later, just as soon as the sun started to peak through the clouds and the blizzard had finally ended. The babe's shrilling cries pierced through the walls and Hades jumped to his feet and was immediately by the door in half a breath, heart beating in trepidation.

It was customary to only enter when he was allowed to, when the handmaidens and midwives had finished cleaning the mother and child both. But Hades had done enough of waiting. He pushed the heavy double doors open and was immediately hit by the overwhelming stench of blood and sweat.

Cries of protest met him but he paid them no mind, not when his eyes immediately landed on the blood soaking the sheets and his own ran cold.

Was she -

He stumbled forward, dread filled every step as he prayed she was still here. She was OK. She was not -

Familiar eyes met his, exhausted but proud. Triumphant. Her hair plastered around her sweat slicked skin and she had looked so, so pale. Paler than he had ever seen her in. Not even the time with the Lightwardens had made her this pale.

His body shook and he wasn't sure if it was him or the handmaidens that were trying to get him to leave. He didn't care either way. He took the last few steps to her and held his breath as his eyes roamed her form and the babe suckling hungrily on her breast.

"A son." She had said in a voice that was but a mere whisper.

He sat on the side of the bed, trembling hand raised to caress downy white hair on the babe's head. White. Like his.

"Our little scholar." She continued, a teasing edge to it that broke some of the tension in him and he couldn't help but breathed a laugh, eyes returning to hers. She was still too pale but her soul remained a solid, strong blue.

Nay, it was the brightest he had seen yet. Beautiful and so utterly breathtaking, it stole his breath away.

He moved his hand from their son to brush a strand of hair from her smiling face, caught in the moment by how beautiful she looked. With his heart swelling with overwhelming emotions, he leaned forward to press a tender kiss on her damp forehead. He couldn't say what he wanted to say but he would settle for the next best thing.

"Thank you."

He started to lean back but before he could get too far, she had leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his lips, assuring and surprisingly strong. Telling in everything but words.

She's fine. Their son's fine. Everything's fine.

He let out a relieved breath, putting more pressure into their kiss before parting fully. By then, their son had had his fill and was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked, gently removing the babe from her breast.

Hades was stunned by that seemingly innocent question. The idea of holding their son and the very real possibility of hurting him, or worse, dropping him struck his heart with an age old fear. But his wife gave him no opportunity to voice his concern, already carefully maneuvering the small babe and placing him in his father’s arms.

The weight and warmth instantly put his fear to rest and instead, sent a whole new rush of emotions in him as he carefully cradled him close. It was not the first time he became a father. He had lived too long for that to happen.

And yet...yet...

He removed his glove so he could brush a fingertip lightly across a relaxed set of eyebrows before trailing downward across a small, pointed nose and then to an equally small set of rosebud lips, still slightly damp with milk.

"He has your nose." He heard her said in a whisper and he would agree. "And your lips." That, as well.

His finger curled to brush the babe's soft cheeks as his eyes roamed down to the babe's chest.

Green. Just as he had seen it but brighter, sharper now that his mother's blue wasn't enveloping his.

He's beautiful. How could anything be this beautiful? This perfect?

Emotions threatened to overflow but he kept it all in with pure will alone. But then this small boy, this babe, this perfect being opened his eyes - his mother's eyes - and looked up at him, his will completely crumbled and the tears started flowing.

He rested his damp cheeks against the babe's forehead and silently vowed. He would protect him. This time, this time for sure, he would protect his son.

***

Vernus, as Hades had named him, continued to be all anyone ever talked about since the day he was born. From every palace occupants to the farthest reaches of Garlemald - nay, perhaps even expanding towards Eorzea - everyone was excited about the new royal.

Not that Hades could blame them. His son was, in every way, perfection incarnate.

Gossips had started to be pass around once more, about the powerful Emperor's seemingly weakness towards the crown prince and how not even a week old, the young royal had the most feared man in Garlemald completely wrapped around his little fingers.

Preposterous. All of it, utterly preposterous.

Hades would have them know Vernus had as much power over him as his wife did - which was none at all.

And then his wife had given him a kiss and his sour mood completely fizzled away. And when she placed the infant in his arms and Vernus had looked up at him with his mother's eyes, his heart had completely melted.

The world around him had ceased to be and the gossips that had irked him were pushed to the back of his mind. He held the babe close to his heart, whispering "Good morning, Vernus." before placing a soft kiss on the babe's forehead.

His wife had watched all these with a knowing smirk, one he immediately decided needed addressing to. Perhaps a punishment or two during the night where he made her beg for mercy would do.

But he's a generous husband. He would let it slide.

Until he started hearing bets being thrown around once more.

He had thought that ridiculous game was over and done with but instead, it had renewed in vigor - perhaps by those who had lost the previous round and were trying to recoup their losses. Whatever the reason may be, Hades was not pleased to find himself the target of such ridicule once more. Least of all was on whether the Emperor would once more shed tears upon being called father for the first time.

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

He would have them know he would not shed any more tears than what he already had during his son's birth. They may as well stopped before wasting any more precious Gil on such stupid games because the chances of it happening a second time was zero to none.

His wife, precious and beloved as she was, had the audacity of giving him a mockingly serious nod once more when he ranted to her about them. But of course, she was right. She had always been right. And those damnable mortals must have won another heap of fortune when he got choked up over dinner as soon as Vernus had called him 'pa'.

This time, he had made sure she couldn't sleep a wink that night.

But beyond the ridicule being placed on his behest, he had thoroughly enjoyed fatherhood and had loved every moment Vernus had smile at him every time he held the infant in his arms.

But for every moment where he would feel blessed to be a father, there were also times he would be gripped by what ifs and the shadow of the past. Those horrible times found him rushing towards the nursery in the dead of the night, a desperate need to see with his own eyes that his son was alive and well. And when he arrived to find an open doorway, noticing his wife’s presence as she softly sang a lullaby to Vernus while rocking him to sleep in her arms, all fear disappeared and was replaced by peace. Happiness. And the assurance that everything would be alright.

He cherished those moments more than anything.

***

Hades had, with his experience with his other children, expected Vernus to turn out the same. Taller and bigger built than what was deemed normal to his race. He had not expected anything else. Nor did he want him to. He was perfectly content so long as Vernus grew up hale and whole and live a long, fruitful life till his time arrived.

When his darling wife had come upon him with a concern that their 2 year old son had consistently named the wrong color, Hades had shrugged it off as mere mistakes made by one so young. But she was not deterred and had insisted that perhaps their son was color blind.

That gave Hades pause and while possible, he would not jump too soon to conclusion. He had called the assistance of their royal medicus to examine the toddler and when the result came out negative, only then would his wife's concern be placated. She stopped bringing the issue up and Hades was content to let the matter drop.

That was until a few suns later during breakfast when Vernus was joyfully pointing at the items around the table as his wife called each color out. And Hades had occasionally nodded, praised the boy distractedly as he poured through a new stack of reports around a plate of hearty breakfast.

"Will you show me the color yellow?" He heard his wife prompted next, her voice soothing and encouraging.

Vernus had obediently pointed but instead of the usual affirmation and praise from her, she had replied in negation instead.

"Why don’t you try again, Vernus." She encouraged gently. "Which is of the colour yellow?"

Vernus pointed once more and her tone wavered slightly. "No, dear, that isn’t yellow.”

"Yewo." Vernus babbled out insistently and this time, Hades looked up from his report, curious about the sudden shift in progress. He followed the direction Vernus was pointing, saw the colour yellow and nodded.

"Very good, Vernus." He returned to his financial report, frowning at the figures as he took another bite off his toast. When the follow up prompting from his wife was absent and the room had suddenly turned unusually quiet, Hades had turned away from his report once again to give her a questioning glance.

She had looked back in shock, mouth hanging slightly wide open. Confusion filled him and he turned back to the object Vernus was pointing at earlier.

Now that he was looking properly, it was not an object but a handmaiden dressed in the usual black and white. Her hair was black in color and tied neatly in a bun. Nothing on her person was yellow save for something only Hades could see.

His half eaten toast slipped off his slacked grip and fell onto the plate below. Hades snapped his attention back to his son, mind churning in panic and excitement and a myriad of other things happening at once that he could not process.

"Vernus." He kept his voice low, steady less he frightened the boy. "What did you say the color was again?" He waved at the handmaiden for emphasis.

"Yewo." Vernus smiled widely, as if he had done something momentous.

"And she?" He waved at another handmaiden.

Vernus replied with a babble of words he could barely discern as "Red."

"And that one over there?"

"Geen."

"And your mother?"

His wife looked up at him, brows creasing in confusion but he paid her no heed, not when...not when...!

"Bu." Vernus giggled, clapping his chubby hands together as if in victory.

And Hades slumped back against his chair, suddenly feeling completely winded. He raised a shaky arm to run his hand down his face.

It should not be possible.

But there was no mistaking it.

Vernus, he...

"Hades?"

He shook his head, dazed for a moment before a smile spread across his face. A wide smile turned to a grin turned to a laugh. His eyes were tearing up and this time, he didn't care what others would think. His son...his already perfect son...

"Hades, what's wrong?" He felt her gentle hands on his face, pulling him to look up at her. Her facial features were etched in worry and he felt the inkling of guilt amidst the overbearing joy for denying her at least some explanation.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and bury his face into her abdomen, only now realizing he had been shaking. "He has the Sight."

His people's gift was not lost after all.

His son had the Sight.

And Hades was so thrill about this latest development that he had taken the day off - much to his advisors' consternation. The nation could wait. There were more important things that required his attention at the moment such as testing the limit to his son's newfound ability.

With Vernus in his arms, Hades had toured the entire palace grounds, pointing at the myriad of souls and their unique hues, ensuring to only stick to basic colors the boy had learned. And every time Vernus was able to answer correctly, Hades' heart was filled with uncontrollable jubilation and pride.

By the end of the day, he had concluded that Vernus' Sight might not be as sharp as his. The toddler struggled with souls that were more subdued and weren’t shining like a beacon like his mother's was.

But it didn't matter. Even if it wasn't as sharp. Even if it he could barely make out the colors of weaker souls. It was enough.

As the sun set below the horizon to make way for the moon and stars above, he carried his son on his shoulder as they watched the aetherial sea flow above them together, pointing out the myriad of colors lazily flowing in it as his wife watched them with a quiet, joyous smile on her face.

His son had the Sight and there was hope after all.

***

Hades' head dropped heavily onto his desk with a groan, the mountain of paperwork cluttered around him a testament to a never-ending day of torture. Taxes, appeals, deeds, proposals...how he wished he had truly passed on that very day and had his due rest. But instead, he's here once more, building - or rather, fixing - a nation. Forever this time.

Sighing wearily, he closed his eyes and allowed his exhausted mind some moment of rest. Until the sound of laughter were heard through his open window. His eyes slowly opened and he shifted his glance slightly to peer outside.

Clear, blue sky hung in the heavens as a cool spring breeze wafted through the window, ruffling his white hair gently in a playful embrace. His mind inadvertently went to her and his lips tugged into a smile.

Pushing off the desk, he grabbed his steaming cup of tea and headed towards the open window to peer outside. His eyes landed on two familiar souls, one the clearest blue and the other, the deepest green, playing a simple game of catch in the private garden below. Their laughter rang through the air and reached his office once more, free and unhinged from any burdens.

Hades smiled as he sipped his tea, heart filled to the brim with warmth and peace. If he had the power to stop time, he would willingly do it here, now, in order to immortalize this very moment.

Their bright smiles, their joy, their souls bursting with life and glowing ever so radiantly.

A knock on his door unfortunately brought his mind back to reality and he heaved a deep sigh. "Enter."

His retainer entered with another mountain of papers and had the audacity to give him a sheepish smile.

"One of these days, I'll definitely be undone by the paperwork instead of any knife through my heart." Hades grumbled as he glared miserably at the new batch. He had not even cleared the last batch and here came another to join the ever increasing pile on his desk.

"I'll bring a new cup of tea, if that pleases you, Your Radiance." His retainer smiled, as if offering more tea would help ease his souring mood. He waved the young man away, eyes returning to his loved ones outside and was surprised to find them staring back up with wide smiles. Vernus waved at him with both arms high up in the sky, smile beaming so brightly it put the sun to shame. His wife's smile was gentler, but no less adoring.

Ah, how could he have considered giving up when he was constantly reminded of to whom he was doing all these for. With a returning smile of his own followed by a wave, he returned to his overflowing desk. He placed his tea back onto its saucer and sat back onto the huge, comfortable chair. Laughter filled the air once more as he reached for a report, heart renewed with determination as he poured through his work with vigor.

***

"You know what you need to do?" Hades asked the 4 year old boy before him with mock seriousness and pushed down the urge to smile as Vernus bobbed his head twice.

"Let us go through this one more time, just to be certain." Hades leaned back to sit on his heels. "What do you do when you see your mother?"

"I give her gift." Vernus answered immediately, feet bouncing in excitement once more as his small arms tightened around the bouquet of roses. Hades internally cringed, praying the flowers wouldn't get crushed completely before reaching their destination.

Perhaps he should have chosen a different, less fragile gift instead. But too late for that now.

"And what do you say after?" Hades reached out to hold the boy still less he bounced off before they were done. Where did all this energy come from despite a whole morning of running around would forever be a mystery to him.

"Gift from you!" Vernus answered in enthusiasm.

"That's right." Hades nodded seriously. "And you will tell her I love her for me, won't you?"

"Yes!" The boy bobbed his head twice once more, eyes constantly glancing sideways in a show of impatience. Hades had to push down an urge to sigh.

"Now one last thing," Hades moved his hands from the boy's arms to cup his face, gently forcing his attention back to him. "Can you see where your mother is? Can you point her out for me?"

It was a game they played often and with increasing difficulty over time. Trainings to hone his son's Sight by identifying people in the distance amidst a sea of souls of varying hues and clarity. Vernus' success rate has been almost perfect and Hades couldn't have been prouder. With time, he had no doubt Vernus could see almost as well as he could.

His son's eyes lighted up further in excitement and twisted in his father's grasp to look around before pointing to a spot to his right. Hades turned his gaze towards the direction he's pointing at, identifying the familiar blue in the library situated at the utmost north of the floor they were in.

This time, he allowed a proud smile to spread across his face as he ruffled his son's white hair affectionately. "That is very good, Vernus."

The boy giggled and beamed widely at his praise. "Can I go now?" He's bouncing on his feet once more in barely contained excitement and with a chuckle, Hades nodded. Vernus immediately bolted down the hallway and disappeared around the corner at the same time it took for Hades to blink. The boy's nursemaid quickly moved - and almost tripped - to follow, shouting futilely for him to be careful as she too disappeared.

Sighing with a shake of his head, he silently prayed his overeager son didn't trip and hurt himself on the way. That thought gave him pause as he pushed himself to his feet. It only took him a moment before deciding to watch over Vernus in the shadows.

It was with a breath of relief that Vernus somehow managed to arrive unharmed and though the roses had seen better days, its shape was still identifiable and a few petals remained on the stem. But all of that was inconsequential to the look of delightful surprise on his wife's face as she took the offered battered gift, eyes lighted up in joy even as Vernus misspoke the message he had for her.

She got down to her knees to give Vernus a hug and a kiss on his forehead, soft words of thanks leaving her lips before letting him go in favor of appreciating the bouquet in her hand. Her eyes then lifted to meet his and her uncanny ability to sense him was no longer a surprise.

Though she could not see it, Hades still smiled back.

Their son wrenched her attention back to him as he chattered excitedly on his accomplishment and his adventure. She smiled back as she listened raptly, nodding and encouraging when he stumbled for words.

The brightness of their souls were a beautiful sight to behold and as Hades leaned against the wall behind him, his smile only widened as he basked in the light of their warmth.

It took eons and a great many mistakes, and while he's still working hard to make up for his countless sins, he could contentedly say he had finally found his place again.

He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I would like to thank everyone who gave this very self-indulgent one shot a read. I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. ^^
> 
> I may or may not have a follow up to part 1 in the works...we'll see how that one goes.


End file.
